Just One More Glass
by Queen of the Ramen
Summary: Perry and JD have to much too drink and one thing leads to another. CoxJD - Explicit


Just one more glass never meant just one more glass. Percival Ulysses Cox should have known that, and probably did, but didn't seem to care at the moment. After having spent a grueling day at work he had to go home to a hugely pregnant Jordan -- and pregnancy definitely did not help smooth out her rough edges. He was able to escape to the local bar after pretending that the hospital had paged him. He didn't know what beer he was on and it didn't matter to him, he was just beginning to unwind. Spotting an unwelcome face entering the bar, he slunk down into his bar stool, hoping that would make him invisible, somehow. It didn't, but JD didn't even look at him. He sat at the opposite end of the bar.

"Appletini." JD was oddly curt. Perry glanced over at him, being careful not to make eye contact. The kid looked like hell. JD looked up from his newly arrived appletini and spotted the older doctor, nodded, and looked back down. Crap, now he'd have to talk to him or he wouldn't be able to relax for the rest of the night.

He pulled out the stool next to his. "Come on."

It felt odd to sit next to the other man without saying a word but he didn't particularly want to ask, or hear, about JD's problems, whatever they may be. He finished another two beers and JD knocked back three appeltinis before either of them spoke.

"Women..." JD muttered. Perry snorted at the cliched line. It was too late now, he might as well inquire about his problems since he had a feeling he was going to hear about them anyway.

"You wanna tell...?"

"No." JD surprised him by cutting him off before he could finish his question. "Sorry," he looked down at his drink. "I really don't wanna talk about it."

"That's fine with me." Perry looked down at his nth beer, which was completely drained. "I think I've had about enough tonight, I'm gonna head home..." He grimaced, thinking of Jordan.

"Oh..." JD finished off his appletini and set the glass down with a thud. "Guess I'd better get going, too..." He looked nervously at the older man. "Unless... you wanna come home with me? I've got some whiskey a patient gave to me as a gift, there's no way I'm going to drink it."

He thought about it. He definitely didn't want to go home right now, but to actually hang out with JD? Although there was the temptation of free booze. "Sure, newbie. Lead on."

---

When he woke up the next morning his head was pounding and he didn't know where he was. It took him a minute to realize that he'd spent the whole night drinking with JD, who had amazingly drunk some of the whiskey himself at his goading. That explained why he was lying in a strange bed. It did not, however, explain why he was naked. Or why there was an equally naked and disturbingly satisfied looking JD sleeping next to him.

He passed out again.

When he next awoke JD was still in bed next to him, naked, but he was awake this time, and looking rather hungover himself.

"Good morning, Dr. Cox." JD said, holding his head in his hands. He started to climb out of bed before a look of panic came over his face. He look over at the naked man lying beside him, then down at his own nude form, then back at Perry. His attempt at speech come out as stuttering nonsense.

"Newbie." Perry glared at him as best he could through the hangover. "I don't know what the hell happened last night, but you'd better begin explaining."

JD jumped out of the bed and started pacing the room. Realizing he was still naked he grabbed his boxers and pants that were sitting by the side of the bed and began dressing. Perry quickly found his clothes on the opposite side of the bed and began dressing, also.

"I don't remember." JD slid into his pants. "We'd just finished off the bottle of whiskey and..." Oh crap. Perry began remembering what happened after that "and..."

---

Perry looked desolately at the now empty bottle of whiskey. "You got anything else to drink?"

JD began to drunkenly fumble around the kitchen, not bothering to worry about waking up Turk, since he was on call that night. He held up a small glass bottle pulled out of one of the upper cabinets. "I have cooking wine."

Perry thought about it for a minute. "Nah..."

JD slumped down in front of the cabinets and placed his head in his hands. "I can't do nothin' right..." he mumbled into his hands. He began to sob.

Perry groaned. He couldn't deal with crying people, especially not a drunken crying man, and especially not when he himself was drunk. He stumbled over to the young doctor and slumped down beside him. Placing a hand on his shoulder, he tried to comfort.

"Oh come on newbie, you're not all that bad." he slurred.

"I am." JD replied was muffled.

"What do I have to do to convince you otherwise?"

JD thought for a minute. "Kiss me."

Perry furrowed his brow. He knew that sounded like a bad idea but he couldn't think of why at the moment. Well, if it would shut him up. He grabbed JD's chin and raised it up, before planting a rather wet kiss on the other man's mouth. JD's eyes grew wide for a minute but he soon began kissing back.

Mmm, this isn't so bad. Why haven't we done this before? I wonder if this would feel even better...

Perry parted his lips and traced JD's lips and when JD gasped from the sensation he entered his mouth. Their tongues met and he moaned into JD's mouth. They were facing each other and his hand had found its way to the hollow of JD's back. Their kissing grew more fervent and he found that his pants were far too tight for his comfort. He began trying to take them off but found that he couldn't.

JD broke the kiss. "Bedroom." he gasped.

Perry agreed. He scooped the smaller man into his arms and stumblingly found his way into the bedroom. He quickly disrobed JD before doing the same to himself, discarding the now useless clothes on either side of the bed. JD lay supine on the bed and Perry towered over him, enjoying the view. Perry carefully lowered himself onto JD, shuddering with pleasure when their erections brushed. They began kissing again and he let his hands roam up and down his partner's body, enjoying the smooth warmth beneath him.

JD cupped Perry's buttocks and pulled him closer. He bucked his hips when their erections touched again and began thrusting against the older man, enjoying the electric thrill that ran from his cock through his body and into the pit of his stomach. They moaned and thrust against each other until JD stopped and grabbed Perry's arms. He looked down at him quizzically and JD motioned for him to lie on his back. He complied.

JD ran his hands up and Perry's torso, lightly tweaking his nipples before moving further down, to his hips. JD stroked the area around Perry's straining cock and he bucked in frustration. JD cupped his shaft and began running his hand up and down it at a leisurely pace. Perry moaned. JD smiled and lowered his head so that his mouth was right above the head of Perry's cock. He gave it a small lick and grinned at the sound it elicited from the other man. JD gave it a long, slow lick before taking it in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it before taking some of the shaft in his mouth.

Perry couldn't contain the cry that spilled out as JD began to take more and more of him into his mouth and throat, his tongue constantly working his shaft, one hand fondling his balls. He fisted his hands into the younger man's hair and urged him on in his ministrations, enjoying the low growl this invoked from him and the increased pace of sucking and licking. Just as he was about to reach his limit he had JD stop. JD looked up at him, confused, his mouth looking deliciously moist and flushed.

Perry grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and dragged him so they were face to face, giving him a long kiss, lavishing the inside of JD's mouth with his tongue. JD mewled when the kiss was broken, but soon began to get over it as Perry flipped him over onto his stomach.

Perry leaned over the young doctor, his erection nestled in crevice of his buttocks. "Do you have any lube?" he whispered in his ear. JD quickly fumbled one handedly through a drawer in the bedside table and emerged with a bottle of KY. Perry chuckled in his ear. "Get much use from this, do you?" JD didn't care what Perry was saying, the feel of his breath on his ear and especially his cock pushed up against him was driving him wild. He raised his hips and ground into the older man, who groaned.

JD gasped at the feel of a well lubed finger stretching his entrance, soon joined by a second. He panted and pushed back against the thrusting digits, wanting more. Before long the fingers were withdrawn leaving him feeling empty, but soon he felt Perry's erection poised to enter him. "Are you ready?" Perry gasped into his ear.

"Fuck me," JD moaned. Perry was happy to oblige him. With one deft thrust he penetrated his protege, causing both men to cry out ecstasy. There was no slow, tender lovemaking - they fucked, hard and vigorous. Perry slammed in and out, one hand supporting himself on the bed, the other wrapped around JD's erection, pumping it.

"Oh, God!" JD cried out, as he came all over Perry's hand and onto his stomach.

"Not quite, but close." Perry groaned into the younger man's ear as he climaxed only moments after. After laying slumped in the same position for a few moments, panting, he rolled off of JD and they lay on the bed next to each other in a sticky, satiated heap.

It didn't take them long to fall into a satisfying post-coital drunken sleep.

---

JD and Perry at each other in shock and horror as the reality of what had transpired between them the night before sank in.

"Jesus Christ newbie, what did you put in that whiskey, Spanish Fly?" Perry hurriedly threw on his shoes.

"Hey!" JD cried out, unsure of how to respond to such a ludicrous accusation. "You got drunk on your own, and you're the one who started it."

"I did no such thing." Perry glared as bent over to tie his shoes.

"You're the one who kissed me, first." JD said smugly, crossing his arms.

"You're the one who asked me to," Perry said annoyed, standing up. His touched his nose, as he often did when he was irritated.

"Yeah, but you're the one who kissed me." JD stalked over to where the other man stood. "And I think you liked it." And at this he stood on his tiptoes and passionately kissed Perry, as passionately as a kiss can be where the other participant wasn't kissing back. JD began to worry as the kiss continued and there was no response, but before too long he felt Perry's hands grasp his hips and was kissed back, crushingly. Tongues intertwined and when it was over they were both gasping for air.

"Fine, newbie, maybe I did." JD started to grin, but Perry raised a finger. "But nobody - nobody - can find out about this. Got it?"

JD place a hand on Perry's abs. "Does that mean we're going to-" He raised his eyebrows. "do this-" He waggled them. "again?"

Pushing him backwards onto the bed, Perry gave him his answer.


End file.
